Draco Malfoy and the Muggle Music
by Elsipels
Summary: Draco Malfoy. In a library. Wearing a leather neko-girl outfit. Draco/Harry oneshot. Bottom!Draco, AU, Anal, male/male.


**Author's note: This is my first completed Harry/Draco fanfic. Much thanks to Gwen and Ben for supporting me and getting me to finally write my first slash. 3 Warnings: this is MALE/MALE SEX, so don't like, don't read. This is AU, because I didn't feel like making it all work with how the series went.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, nor the characters, I only make them do things…**

**Draco Malfoy and the Muggle Music**

"Oh shut up Panse'' An agitated Draco Malfoy said. " What's wrong _Dragon_?'' Pansy retorted, which resulted in Draco throwing a pillow at her. "Oh Draco, such a killer laugh that you decided to take Muggle Studies for the last year" Pansy shrieked and howled with laughter.

Of course he did. The Ice Prince of Slytherin. It had been a few months ago when he and Pansy joined the Light Side, because his Mother was brutally murdered by Voldemort, that's when Draco saw that he was just a madman. Blaise… Blaise didn't see what Draco saw, and he accepted the Mark willingly. Draco never saw him since.

Potter had defeated Voldemort in the summer vacation, and as the whole wizarding world cheered up, Draco only got more down. Now that the madman was gone, Draco had no longer an excuse to be in Harry's presence. Pansy seemed to get along with Hermione pretty well, and even Draco had admitted that she was pretty nice.

"Come on, Draco, we don't want you to be late for your first Muggle lesson" Pansy's voice broke the stream of thought and they got up and walked out of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Welcome class" the voice of Professor Burbage and Draco sat down. "This final year we have three new students, please welcome Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Abbott and..." The door suddenly opened and another student stumbled in class. "And Mr. Potter," The teacher finished amused. "Please take a seat Mr. Potter, right here next to Mr. Malfoy."

Draco acknowledged Harry's presence by a short nod. It felt like the butterflies were eating him from the inside. The lesson went smoothly and as the bell rang and everyone rushed out of class, a Hufflepuff girl bumped into Harry's table and his ink went on the floor, shattering glass everywhere. Before Harry could do anything, Draco whipped his wand out and used the Repairing Spell.

"Thanks Draco" Harry mumbled and picked up his school bag. Draco quickly grabbed his own and followed Harry, walking next to him.

"Erhm... Harry?" the blonde reluctantly asked. "Yes?" the brunette answered. "I... I didn't quite get the whole computer and internet thing of today's class, do you think you could help me? Like maybe helping me study in the library tonight?" And a slight flush crept up Draco's face.

It seemed like Harry needed to think, but after a short while he nodded and said "Okay, tonight at 7 pm the library" And with that he walked up the stairs to the Divination classroom.

Draco looked into his reflection one more time. He missed dinner while preparing for his 'study session' with Harry. He looked through the do-to list one more time. 'I've done the whole list' he thought while picking up the magical music player. He smirked at the thought of what was coming.

Harry walked to the library in a quiet pace. 'I wonder why Malfoy didn't get…' he stopped thinking while his mouth fell open.

Draco Malfoy. In a library. Wearing a leather neko-girl outfit.

"How…what..." Harry managed to mumble. Draco just smirked and walked around the table, towards Harry.

"What's the matter, Potter, cat got your tongue?" Draco purred and proceeded to scratch his conjured ear. Harry just stood to watch. Without any further warning, Draco jumped on the table and waved his wand towards the music player. Music slowly started to play, and Draco began moving gracefully on the music.

'Like a virgin, hey! Touched for the very first time! Like a viiiirgin...' the music started playing throughout the library. Draco had made sure no one was studying there, using a bit of his Malfoy arrogance, and he had a little bit of help from Hermione, the sweetheart. Of course Draco knew she was only aiming to see two boys kiss after this, but he didn't care.

Dancing to the music sensually, Draco let himself go, and soon his perfect geography ended with the last beat of the song. By this time he was panting, and he looked up. Draco sat down on the table, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

At first, Harry had thought that we world was going to end. But he had been looking at Draco secretly for so long, so he shut his moral senses off, and took a few steps to close the gap between them, and he stood between Draco's legs.

Draco could see the lust clouding Harry's gaze, but he wasn't sure if he was going to make a move. 'What? Insecurity doesn't belong to a Malfoy!' Draco inwardly snorted. "So, did you…uh, like it?" Draco asked, a small blush creeping up his face. Draco expected either a full-mouthed no, and a punch with it, or (and he secretly hoped for this one) a yes from the Boy-He-Liked.

Harry let out a small laugh, and after seeing Draco's mouth open in shock, he took the opportunity and placed his lips on the blonde's.

Draco moaned at the sudden contact, and wriggled his hips a bit so he and Harry were even closer together, their bodies touching. Harry took the opportunity took bite on the blonde youth's lower lip, begging for entrance. Draco granted, of course, who was he to let this chance go? The kiss got more heated, and soon hands were roaming over bodies, hormones raging through their systems.

The one to take the next step was Harry; he placed Draco flat on his back while unbuttoning his own shirt. He tossed it aside carelessly, and began trailing soft kisses down Draco's jaw. When the dark haired youth got a little lower, a button of Draco's shirt was opened.

Opening the last one, Harry realized he had come to Draco's navel. He had never done this before, but this was not the time to think. He licked the sensitive part, just above the waistband of Draco's boxers, while undoing the zip of the blonde's trousers. He pulled them off in one swift movement, leaving Draco in only his boxers and the cute cat-ears.

Draco moaned as Harry licked his hips, and bucked them. Harry grinned. "My cute neko-boy…" he whispered seductively in Draco's ear as his hand dipped under the waistband of the blonde's boxers. Purring with excitement, Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt and pushed the fabric down so it fell over Harry's broad shoulders. He let his hand wander all over Harry's back as said partner kissed him all over his face and down his neck.

As Harry moved down, licking and nipping at every part of exposed flesh, Draco gripped the side of the table they were sitting, or lying on. Harry hesitated a moment, before licking Draco's hard shaft. Moaning for both of them, Draco bucked his hips slightly, which caused Harry's gag-reflex to kick in slightly. Draco murmured an apology, but Harry shook his head and continued where he left off.

After several minutes of Harry giving a blowjob to Draco, the blonde youth felt the familiar tingle in his belly, signalling his climax. "Har-harry…" he moaned. Harry looked up, and smiled. He captured Draco's lips once again, while moving his hand between Draco's buttocks. "Have you ever done this before?" Harry asked, his voice thick with excitement. Draco shook his head, his grey eyes locking with the emerald ones staring back at him. His curiosity took over and he blurted out if Harry ever did something like this. Harry let out a small laugh at this and nodded. "But don't worry, I'll be gentle with you, my little neko.." he said as he placed two fingers in his mouth. He slipped one finger in Draco immediately.

Draco gasped at the sudden intrusion, but got used to it soon enough, and started moving against Harry's finger. Pleased with this result, Harry slipped in a second one.

Now it was getting slightly uncomfortable. Ignoring that, Draco remained to put friction between their bodies. "Ready?" Harry said, lust shining through his eyes. While Draco was busy getting used to the foreign feeling, Harry had taken out the lube he took with him and coated his own member with it. As he touched himself to put the lube on, he could feel his desire burning for Draco. He slowly pushed himself in, not stopping until he was fully in Draco.

Out of nowhere, Draco huffed. "What the fuck Potter?! You ask, but never wait for a reply? Fuck!" Draco exclaimed, as he roughly pulled himself out of Harry. 'Shit, screwed it up big time...' Harry thought, but before he knew it, Draco slammed himself in with force, which caused them both to moan.

After this rash action, Harry picked up a steady rhythm, and soon both boys were covered in sweat and moaning hard. Harry felt his balls tightening, so he gripped Draco's hard length and started pumping it in the rhythm of his thrusts. Giving a long and hard moan, Draco shuddered, his muscles cramping up. He released his semen all over Harry's hand, his stomach and a part of the table, while almost simultaneously, Harry released his own seed into his new found lover.

They lay on the table for a while, panting. Harry pulled himself out with a little whimper of Draco, and stood up.

Draco looked at the raven haired boy, no man, and he smiled tentatively. "So, that must've meant you liked me as much as I liked you?" he asked, a very uncharacteristic blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. Harry chuckled. "Ever since I saw the other, not-so cocky side of you, you arrogant git." He said, before actually laughing out loud.

Draco smacked him across the head. "Don't speak to your boyfriend like that!" he said with a trademark smirk. Harry looked at him, a smile spreading on his face. "So you're my boyfriend now?" he asked the blonde, his emerald eyes amused. Draco choked up and stared at the ground. "Well, well I thought…after this and all…" he started to blurt out, but Harry silenced him with a small kiss. "I was just kidding, love. Now, shall we clean this up and tell the great news?" he smiled as he whipped out his wand and performed a silent cleaning charm. "Could you somehow fix my arse too, Potter? You weren't exactly gentle, and if I walk out of that door, the whole school will know what we have done."

Harry chuckled again, and turned to the library door. "It was you who dared me to do it with those awesome kitty-ears, and that sexy music. Mione helped you with that, right? I'll send her a gift, a very expensive one. And Malfoy…I'm not going to do anything about that sore sexy arse of you!" he said before grinning at his blonde boyfriend and spurting out of the door. After roaring 'POTTER!' loudly, Draco pursued his boyfriend, trying not to show his awkward walk…


End file.
